Second Chances
by Miss.Hood
Summary: When Hayley meets Vincent there is a connection to him that she's never had before. But Hayley has secrets that she wants to keep hidden and a family that she wants nothing to do with. She doesn't know if Vincent will want anything to do with her once he finds out the truth. And Vince has his own secrets that he won't explain. Can they make it work or will it just end in heartache?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Marie, tilt your chin and pop your hip,"

The young model nodded and moved to do as the photographer asked. This wasn't her first day as a photographer but it was definitely one of her more harder shoots. Especially with a new model who had hardly any experience. With a sigh she tried to focus the camera to get one good shot.

"Just like that!" Hayley exclaimed.

Hayley took the shot before running her hand through her fiery red curls. The model held her pose before moving onto the next one. The shoot went on for another twenty minutes till they were sure they got _the_ picture. Hayley was ready to shoot herself from frustration; she hated new models.

"Marie, it's been a pleasure," Hayley told her, kissing her cheeks in the French style, lying threw her teeth.

"Thank you so much,"

Hayley was almost too eager to leave the shoot. Today had been stressful and long; far too long. She loved photography, don't get her wrong, she really did, but photography these days weren't as fun as when she first started out. Hell, it had been a long couple of years now that she thought about it.

Hayley got changed in one of the spare change rooms quietly. She could hear the models talking about their designers and their clothing but Hayley didn't pay any attention. She had a date tonight and she wanted it to be perfect. It was hard especially after the last break up but she was ready to dive back into a new relationship.

She left location and went straight back to her apartment. Dropping her keys on her kitchen bench and checked her messages.

"_Hi Hayley. It's Letty, just wanted to catch up. My number is 555-616 and give me a call. Thanks,"_

Hayley was a little shell shocked to hear from Letty Ortiz. The two girls had been neighbours growing up but had little in common. In truth Hayley had more in common with Letty's best friend Mia Toretto. Though the Toretto's and Hayley's "parents" tried to get all three girls to play together it never really worked. If Hayley and Mia were alone it was fine, but it was like Hayley didn't fit in with Letty.

Mia Toretto and Hayley had been in many of the same classes through school and had often been assigned to work together. This meant the two girls were close but when Hayley left at fifteen they had drifted apart. Five years later, so much had changed, Hayley had changed.

She sat down on the lounge and looked at the phone. This came on the wrong day at the wrong time; she couldn't be worrying about what Letty wanted on a blind date. She couldn't be distracted and make a fool of herself on his date. Her friends had taken it upon themselves to find the man for her. On their mission, they had sent her on five dates with none having a happy result. This was going to be the last blind date and if it didn't work out, then she was going to find her own love life.

Deciding to call Letty back, she dialled the number and listened to it ring. She didn't know what she was going to say or what Letty wanted so she just continued to listen to the ring tone.

"Toretto's," a gruff male's voice answered, startling Hayley.

She'd been expecting Letty's voice and to hear a male's voice startled her. Now she didn't know what to say or even if she had the right number.

"Uh, I'm looking for Letty; is she around?"

She heard the man bellow for Letty telling Letty that some chick wanted her on the phone.

"Letty here,"

"Hi Letty; it's Hayley,"

"Glad ya called,"

Hayley was surprised at how eager Letty sounded.

"I bet you're wondering why I called,"

"A little, yeah,"

"Well I got some news; ya remember old Mrs Norman that lived next door?"

Hayley paused before answering. Mrs Norman had babysat her and most of the kids on the block. She was a nice lady and Hayley had always liked her. She never looked down on her or blamed her for her parents involvement in the _family_ business.

"Yeah, she must have babysat me at least a hundred times. Why; did something happen?"

"She passed away. Her son has organized a funeral for this Friday and he wants all the kids that Mrs Norman babysat to be there,"

"Of course, I'll be there,"

The two girls talked for a few more minutes before Letty had to get back to work. Hayley made arrangements to meet up with Letty on Thursday, the day of the funeral to catch up. It seemed to Hayley that now would be the time for the two girls to actually remain friends.

Both girls were twenty and though Hayley hadn't seen her in a couple years, Hayley had the feeling that Letty, Mia and herself would hit it off. Hayley believed in life there was always second chances whether they were in regards to mistakes or getting to know a person. This would be Hayley's second chance at getting to know Letty and Mia.

The three girls had been in different circles growing up and Hayley put that down to them not being friends. Letty had been the tom boy who only hung out at Toretto's Garage because of the cars and what she could learn about cars. Hayley suspected that Letty had a crush on Mia's brother but seeing that he was four years older than her, nothing was done while Letty was at school.

Mia Toretto was Letty's only girl friend and Hayley put that down to her being in the same household as Dominic and his father. Mia was quite the girly girl and whenever Hayley had spoken to her she had been quite soft spoken – not so much as a pushover, more like she was just reserved. Perhaps she had changed but Hayley doubted that either girls had.

After having a light dinner – it was only five but she knew if the date was a disaster that at least she'd have food on her stomach till she got home – Hayley decided to take a shower and start getting ready for this date. He was going to pick her up at her place at seven and three hours wasn't much time to get ready – at least for a woman.

Time went quickly for Hayley but even so, she found herself waiting for seven o'clock – it was just six forty five. She didn't know much about the guy except for the few facts her friends gave her. He was a business man having graduated from high school early. He was in his twenties, possibly twenty five and was good at holding a conversation. So she didn't know much but that added to the excitement – or at least that was what she was told. So far she just felt bored and a little afraid of this guy; he sounded too perfect; even she had her dark secrets.

Deciding to be safe and went to her cupboard. She pushed aside a few cups and pulled out her pepper spray. Nodding to herself, she put it in her handbag making sure she would be able to grab it easily. She almost changed her mind to put it down her bra but the problem with that was she was wearing a pretty tight dress and you would be able to see the pepper spray.

Hayley checked her clock, seven ten. This is when she began to pace. She continued to pace for the next fifteen minutes. She checked her phone several times to make sure the text message was right which did say seven o'clock. When it was eight thirty, she locked her door and texted her friend, Linda letting her know she'd been stood up and went to bed with a tub of ice-cream.

Okay so it wasn't the end of the world, just Hayley was hoping that this guy would work out to get her friends and mother off her back. Both her older sisters had been married by eighteen so now that Hayley was twenty, her mother was getting anxious. Even her baby sister who was seventeen was getting close to being engaged.

Hayley couldn't believe she had been stood up. For the time being, there would be no more dating…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

Hayley walked into the church slowly, her heels tapping softly in the silence. Dressed in all black and tamed her curls, she felt out of place. She had never liked churches and she hated funerals.

"Hayley?"

Hayley turned to see a tan Latina woman in black, looking gorgeous. Beside her was a large bald man who was rather handsome in a dark horse sort of way. They made a beautiful couple, both complementing each other.

"Letty? No way!"

Letty came over with the bald man and embarrassingly, Hayley couldn't stop looking at him. Letty chuckled and the man just smiled. The man, who Hayley assumed was Dominic Toretto, gave her a smile before whispering something in Letty's ear and moving away. Letty smiled as she watched him walk away before turning back to Hayley.

"God girl, you look fine," Letty said, taking in her appearance. "And thanks for coming,"

"Have you seen yourself Letty? You have definitely changed from that tom-boy girl you were in high school,"

Letty chuckled quietly.

"After this Dom's having a barbeque lunch, ya should come. We can talk there,"

"Sure, what's the address?"

Hayley scribbled it down on her hand and promised to come afterwards. She met up with Matthew and paid her respects. The funeral was a sorry affair but it was a respectful one. It only went for about an hour and Hayley only stayed for it. She went to the shops, picking up a drink and packet of chips, before going around to Letty's.

She reached the address Letty gave her around twelve and was surprised to see so many cars out the front. She parked the car and walked inside. Most people were from the funeral but it wasn't hard to find Letty. Just like high school, she was with the boys except this time she wasn't drinking beer.

"Hayley!" an unfamiliar yet strangely familiar voice shouted out.

Hayley didn't have a chance to move before she was hugged from behind.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you're here!"

"Mia?" Hayley asked turning around to face her mysterious hugger. "God, you've changed!"

Mia laughed and blushed.

"Liar, liar,"

Hayley just smiled and a quick thought of what her mother would think of these two beautiful girls and what they would do for the _business_. But that was the last thought she had of her mothers.

"So, this is what you've been up to after high school?"

Mia just grinned and led her over to the drinks table.

"Yeah, looking after the house and the boys is hard work. Though I am going to college,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, a couple of days a week," Mia explained handing her a can of coke. "I've decided I'm going to be a doctor,"

"Doctor Mia Toretto; now doesn't that sound professional?"

Both girls giggled as Letty came over.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Hayley said with a large smile. "And what have you been up to missy? Still hanging with the boys I see,"

Mia giggled again.

"She's the top girl mechanic around here,"

"That's so cool; it's about time that a woman showed them how it's done,"

Letty rolled her eyes.

"You still don't know anythin' about cars, do ya?"

"Not a clue, but hey, I don't need too when I have you two,"

Mia just laughed.

"I'm no mechanic, I only drive cars, not fix them. I leave that to Letty,"

The three girls giggled. Letty rolled her eyes and led them over to a group of chairs. The three girls sat down with their drinks and sipped them slowly.

"And what have ya been doin'?" Letty asked.

Hayley didn't answer as she noticed a burly looking man looking over to them. In a gruff sort of way, he was kind of handsome. He wasn't her usual type; dark unruly hair, a beard making him look tough but he had kind eyes. They were dark like the rest of his features but they seemed to cut through every mask she had. He had a large tattoo of what looked to be a dragon of some sort but she couldn't see it clearly. He was tall and as she bit her bottom lip, his eyes went to it.

"Hayls? Who ya starin' at?" Letty asked with a smirk.

Hayley quickly turned her head to the two girls who now were both smirking.

"None of your business,"

"Oh! I know that look!" Mia squealed. "You like someone here! Who's caught your eye?"

She went to object but before she could answer, a rather large shadow came across her. She turned and looked up, locking eyes with the guy she had just been staring at. He seemed to ignore her which made her … like him; was that odd?

"Ya ladies need anythin' inside?"

His voice was deep and rough. Every cell and atom in her body responded to that sound, liked that sound and she had to force herself not to tremble.

"No, we're right," Mia replied. "Vince have you met Hayley? She went to school with us,"

He eyed her and nodded.

"Hey," he said shortly and before she could reply, he walked off.

Hayley watched him walk away, a little shocked at how he acted.

"Don't worry about him; he's always like that. So who were ya lookin' at earlier?"

Hayley shook her head.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. So what were you saying?"

Letty just smiled at Mia but repeated her question.

"What are ya doin' these days?"

"Photographer,"

"I knew it!" Mia exclaimed. "You were always carrying a camera around at school!"

Hayley just smiled, forcing herself not to blush.

"So ya just take photos all day?" Letty asked wondering how could anyone love doing that day after day.

"Most days I do but nearly every afternoon I work at my little shop. It's really just a little trinket shop but I develop film, print photos and take pictures there. I also do a bit of free lancing so I get to take pictures of everything, not just of one thing,"

The two girls nodded but didn't really understand. But each to their own.

"You don't believe that I love it,"

"It's not that, I just didn't take you as that type of person to free lance or settle for a shop,"

Hayley just laughed at Mia's comment. It was true but the girls didn't know the truth about her family or the business or what Hayley had been really been up to five years ago.

Vince stood in the kitchen looking out over the backyard. It was strange seeing Letty and Mia talking to someone who wasn't into cars but then again, they did have a life away from the team or at least tried too.

"Hey V, did ya see that chicka Mia 'n Letty's talkin' too? She's one fine piece of woman," Leon said grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Though she looks rather familiar,"

Vince just grunted. He had seen her and even he had to admit, she was pretty fine. She was very … relaxed in her clothing even for a funeral. She was wearing very flowing, hippy styled clothing with a colourful anklet on that jingled quietly when she walked. Her hair was out and a dark auburn colour that seemed to suit her attitude towards life. She was only short, the same height as Letty – not that he was interested. He liked Mia.

"Checking out my sister again V?" Dom asked gruffly as he walked into the kitchen.

Vince turned to face his best friend and shrugged.

"Can't help it Dom,"

Dom just chuckled. Both boys knew that Mia wasn't into him but even if she was, Dom would have been okay with it. Mia knew how to take care of herself and Vince knew that Dom would kill him if he harmed Mia.

"What do ya know about that girl sitting with Mia?"

Dom walked over to the window and chuckled.

"Don't ya recognise her? That's Hayley Jarrett; ya know from 'round the corner? She used to come over a couple of times a week,"

Vince looked back at the girl – Hayley – and double blinked. No way could that be Hayley Jarrett. Sure he remembered her now but she had changed a lot since he had seen her last. She had always been kinda geeky looking, wearing glasses and also smart clothes – too smart for school. And she had always had a camera in her hands. Now it seemed that she had broken away from what she had been like in high school.

Dom wisely said nothing and walked back out to the gathering. He had been out of jail for almost a year now and knew the situation between everyone – Letty was good at keeping him in the loop. Vince would realise in his own time that Mia wasn't the right girl for him, he just needed time. Dom wasn't worried, Vince would come around.

Vince watched Dom walk over to the girls and get reacquainted with Hayley. He turned away from the window. He was sure that Hayley was a nice girl but he wanted Mia.

"You'll have to come to my shop one day," Hayley said finishing up her drink. "You know, check it out,"

"We'll check it out soon," Mia promised as Hayley prepared to leave; she had to get back to her shop.

Hayley smiled and left. She hadn't seen Vince but after how grumpy he talked to her earlier, she didn't really want to get to know him. She had driven her own little car and while it wasn't crash hot it was hers. It wasn't the newest model but it was hers and she had bought by herself. She waved goodbye to her "friends" and hopped in her car. She drove quickly back to her store and changed out the back. Her apartment was situated above her store and she liked it that way.

"Hello there girl," Caleb, her assistant, greeted. "How'd everythin' go?"

"Good, I think," she said in passing. "I think I may just get a second chance at being friends with them again. It's strange,"

Caleb grinned at his friend. He knew all about the Toretto Team; he was the same age as Dominic. Where Caleb had been into art and music, Dom and his gang had been into mechanic and when the time arose were pretty good at most sports.

"Well that's a good thing, right?"

Hayley walked out the back to change. She changed into some cute shorts and a tank shirt. She changed her high heels for sandals and put on some clunky jewellery. She didn't have a set style as such. More like she wore what to suit her moods. Each day was different and don't even go near her nightlife clothing.

"I don't know," she said continuing their conversation as she went back into the front. "Mia's a nice girl and Letty is wild as hell but the boys in their lives are, to put it nicely, bad. You saw them at school, well they haven't changed,"

She paused and felt her cheeks colour as her thoughts drifted to Vince. He was a few years older than her so she never had much to do with him at school. Hell, she had only seen him when she was around at Mia's place when they were working on assignments. He hadn't changed much but then again, she never had paid much attention before – she had been into jocks and at times nerds or geeks.

"I know that face, I know that face!"

"What face? I'm not doing a face,"

"You saw someone at the funeral. You like someone!"

"Caleb, you're acting gay,"

He _psshed_ her. He was the straightest man around and couldn't care less about what people thought which was probably why Hayley and him got on so well.

"Who did you see and did you meet him?"

"You need to start hanging out with more men,"

"Okay, stop trying to change the subject. You know Linda would kill me if I go home this afternoon and tell her that you had a look and I didn't find out about it, she will kill me. Now, give me enough details to shut her up,"

Hayley sighed and sat down behind the till.

"Do you remember Vincent who hung with Dom Toretto?"

"Sure, he was a total douche bag. Why?"

"Well, he was at the funeral and when I went back to Mia's place, he was there."

"And?"

"And well, he's kinda … changed,"

"Don't tell me; you like him,"

"Well, he's not my usual type and I thought he'd be a nice change,"

"Wait, what?"

She said nothing more as she moved away as a customer entered. The rest of the afternoon was quiet with only a couple for customers coming in and avoiding Caleb's questions.

"Okay girl; see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, thanks Caleb,"

He smiled and left her to lock up. Today was a long day and Hayley was happy to go home…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

"I forgot how Hayley was like," Letty said to Mia as Mia washed up.

Letty was helping dry and it was really the only time the two girls got to talk privately.

"She had changed I suppose,"

"You're joking right? She's the same as she was in high school,"

"Is not,"

Letty turned to her.

"Wait, this has something to do with that person she was looking at earlier. You know who it was and that's why you want her to be the same! You want to set her up; so who was she looking at?"

"I can't be sure. And I don't even know if he would go for it,"

"So, you get me to invite a girl who we all barely know into our home so you can set her up? With who?" Letty asked skeptically.

"Letty, we did grow up together. I don't think she would have changed that much since high school,"

Letty went back to drying.

"So who did you want to set her up with? Jesse? Leon? Vince?"

Mia didn't answer, just looked around – anywhere but Letty.

"Oh my God! It's Vince isn't it?"

"Shh! I don't even know if she likes him,"

"But she was staring at him earlier right?"

Mia nodded.

"You just want him to stop him coming after you,"

Mia shrugged.

"What's the harm in setting two people up if they're meant to be?"

Letty laughed loudly.

"You don't know that. And after the other night, I'm positive Vince doesn't want you setting him up with anyone,"

Mia shrugged.

"I set you up with Dom and look how that all turned out. I don't see the harm in setting two people up so they both can have a chance at love,"

"You girls ready for the races yet?" Dom asked coming into the kitchen. "Stop gossiping and go get ready,"

Mia frowned at her brother.

"For your information we are washing up unless you want to help,"

He raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"If it'll get you dressed faster," he said taking the dishtowel from Letty. "Go,"

Mia gladly gave up the fight and moved out of the way for Dom to step in. He shooed them away causing both girls to race upstairs to get ready.

"You need to help me set them up,"

"What?" Letty cried. "I want no part,"

"Letty," she whined. "Vince listens to you,"

"He listens to you as well,"

"But not about this. I've told him I'm not interested but he takes no notice! Letty you need to help me,"

Letty crossed her arms over her chest.

"No Mia; Mia, no,"

Mia could tell that her resolve was weakening.

"Please Letty. Pretty please?"

Letty sighed.

"Oh, okay but I swear Mia, if you make me regret this,"

"You won't I promise,"

Letty wasn't too sure about this. Sure Hayley was a great girl, pretty, smart and a business woman but Vince needed a strong woman. Someone who wasn't afraid to see through him and do exactly the opposite of what he told her to do. Vince was like her brother, she would not let him get hurt.

"Hurry up girls!" Dom bellowed causing both girls to hurry downstairs…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Hey everyone! So this is my newest story that I have been slaving over for the last couple of months as well as dealing with real life. So this is a prequel to _Finding Home_. **Second Chances** is a Vince/OC story. Hayley is from _Finding Home_ and I've always liked her.

So this is set about two years before _Finding Home_ and just deals with things that happened in the very first movie.

I hope you enjoy it and please be with me as I update.

XOXO Miss Hood


	2. Chapter 2

A month after the barbeque Hayley found herself in a small pickle. She was broken down on the highway and it was just about to rain. She knew a little about cars but not enough to fix what was wrong. Another problem was: she didn't know any mechanics that would come out after hours and tow her back to their garage.

She could feel her cheeks start to burn as she picked up her phone and dialled Letty's number. Hayley hoped that Letty wouldn't be upset that she was using her for her mechanical skills. She was using her so she prayed that Letty would take it good heartedly.

"Toretto's," a gruff voice answered, startling Hayley who had been expecting Letty to pick up.

"Ah, hi,"

"What can I do for ya?"

She recognised that it was Dom that answered and felt her cheeks flame up. He scared her at times but his voice sent tremors through her body. It was hard not to be attracted to the big guy; hell who wouldn't?

"Hi, it's um, Hayley here; from the barbeque?"

He didn't say anything in acknowledgement so she soldiered on.

"My car's broken down and I know it's late but I was hoping that one of your guys could come out and have a look at it?"

Dom shouted something and someone sounding like Letty, piped up volunteering someone. There was a lot of shouting before Dom got back on the phone.

"Where are you?"

Hayley rattled off her location and Dom told her someone would be there in half an hour. She thanked him and waited for someone to come and get her. She had to wait half an hour before one of the Toretto's cars pulled up. She had to smile to herself and shake her head when she saw Vince walk over to her.

She climbed out of her car and met him halfway. She noticed his smirk and she bit her bottom lip. Was this Mia's doing or was this just by accident? She was leaning towards Mia even though Hayley had never told Mia about how Vince had caught her eye.

"Hi ya," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey,"

She smiled to him and she got the feeling that startled him.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked as he reached her and the car.

"You were at the barbeque?"

"And we went to school together; sort of,"

"You're Mia's friend,"

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that,"

He just grunted and walked to the front of her car. He lifted the bonnet and started fiddling around. Hayley didn't know what to say so she just stood beside the car and watched him work. Ten minutes later he stood up and turned to her.

"Okay, I can't find the problem. We're gonna have to take this back to the shop,"

"That's fine, but can you give me a lift to my place?"

He nodded as he put the hood down. He put her car on the back of the truck and secured it tightly.

"Where do you live?"

Hayley gave him directions and followed him to the car. She climbed in and Vince started up the car. They made small talk and Hayley found herself liking the gruffness of his voice.

"Thanks for the lift,"

Vince just nodded and when Hayley left him, she didn't know how she felt. Sure she had a tiny crush of him but that didn't mean she had to act on it. And for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being set up…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

"Must you go tonight?" Caleb asked as Hayley came down from her upstairs apartment.

It wasn't unusual for Caleb to hang back and most times it was so they could head out together with Linda. Tonight she wanted to head to the races and relax. Her mother had called again and she had been feeling unwell. As well as everything going on with the Toretto's… she just needed to relax and racing environment relaxed her.

The noise and people it was a buzz. The whole environment was a buzz. It was exciting to be there even if she didn't race.

Hayley zipped up her black bike jacket and rolled her eyes at him. They went through this every time she went to the races. Linda patted Caleb's shoulder and Caleb just exhaled.

"Yes, I need to go tonight,"

Caleb handed her the keys and giving him a kiss on the cheek she raced out. Tonight she would go by herself. She needed to mingle with the crowd and just forget her problems; maybe even hook up with a stranger.

She started up her bike and after a second look at the text, she drove to the street races. She had a good feeling about tonight…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

Dom wandered through the crowd doing the usual greetings. Vince was close behind him, eyeing the nice display of eye candy. Dom couldn't help but roll his eyes at his best friend.

As much as he liked being around Vince, his best friend could be a jerk, as most times he didn't treat girls more than anything to have sex with. But hell, Dom couldn't say anything really because before, that's all he did.

"Hey Dom, good to see ya man," Hector greeted coming up to the crew.

"Hector," Dom returned the greeting shaking his hand.

That's when Dom noticed Vince, annoying some biker. Dom wandered over to Vince, who like normal was being his usual arrogant self, trying to get the guy to take off his helmet. The motorbike rider was standing against his bike but he wasn't being arrogant. Just standing there, waiting.

A crowd was forming around them, watching and waiting to see if there would be a fight. Dom watched the biker who was still just standing still. Dom noticed he was wearing tight black leather and a black helmet with knee high boots. This made Dom notice a few other things…

"Are ya ever gonna show your face?" Vince asked, loud enough for everyone to hear, making Dom shake his head in almost embarrassment.

The biker looked around, like it was the first time he'd noticed the crowd. This man made both Dom and Vince curious. The man nodded and then took off the helmet. The crowd gasped as they realised the biker was a girl, a young woman. Dom and Vince smirked as it was no other then Hayley Jarrett, the red head that was having her car fixed at his garage. Vince was pleased.

The crowd moved away as they realised that this wasn't very interesting at all and Vince moved closer to Hayley. Dom followed Vince, wondering what the hell Vince was doing; if he was just playing. Hayley didn't show her surprise at Vince coming closer to her.

After that moment at the BBQ, she didn't think he was interested but maybe he was seeing her in a different light. She knew he had a thing for racer chasers.

"Hello Vincent," Hayley greeted as he got close to her. "Good to see you again,"

Dom spotted Letty who beckoned him, and he left the two alone.

"How come I'm not that surprised?" Vince asked as they found themselves alone. "You don't know anything about cars. Now you're on a bike? What changed?"

She grinned and shook her head. She couldn't tell him the truth. That was something she wanted to keep buried.

"Bikes aren't cars. I like bikes. How is my car coming along?"

He chuckled, completely amused by her.

"If you know how to fix a bike, why would you drop your car off with us?"

"Who said I can fix a bike?" she shrugged. "And maybe I just wanted to meet you and the team,"

"Uh-huh," Vince replied with a smiled. "So tonight was the back-up plan?"

She grinned with a laugh.

"I honestly didn't know you'd be here. I thought that you only raced every other day. And I didn't know that being anonymous was that bigger deal."

"We race whenever we feel like it. Though I have to say I'm glad we decided on racing tonight,"

"Are you flirting with me Vincent?" she teased as people around started to dance to the loud music blaring from various cars; she could feel it flooding her veins.

"Honey, you'd know if I was flirting,"

"Is that right?"

"Oi Vince!" Leon called out. "We're going!"

Vince nodded to his friends' statement. He looked back at Hayley and smirked.

"Ya comin' to the after party?"

"Do you want me to?"

She was fishing, he knew this but even so he was going to play the game.

"Sure,"

She smiled, slightly almost smirking.

"Then it's a pity I can't make it," she teased. "I'll see you in a couple of days Vincent,"

She climbed onto her bike.

"Oh and don't mess with my car or you'll regret it,"

Vince watched in amazement as she drive off. A minute later the cops came and he wondered if she knew…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

"Hayley, you really must keep your appointments," Caleb told her as she came down the stairs the following morning. "It is important,"

"I would have except for the fact my car had a problem and I had to drop it off,"

Caleb would have raised an eyebrow at her, if it wasn't for the fact that he was a part of her staff. He let out a silent sigh as he watched her go to the till. She was so much like her mother and he was sad to see her not pay attention to the bigger problem at hand.

He knew she thought she was cured, but she wasn't. What she had couldn't be cured; it was a lifelong disease. She would have this for every day, for the rest of her life. She needed to accept this before it killed her…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

Things were quiet for Hayley in the following days but even though they were quiet, they didn't go back to normal. Hayley found that Mia was one to keep her word, no matter what.

Mia had decided that she and Hayley were to become good, almost best friends. Hayley, at the time wondered if she was Mia's escape from her brother and the shop but that thought never really got spoken. Mia organised to meet Hayley at her shop a couple of times, really becoming a fast friend.

Mia wanted to have some girl time which meant Hayley had become her new shopping friend (mainly because her current one – Letty – refused to go without being bribed and complained all the time they were shopping). They didn't always go shopping, sometimes just lunching together or going to the movies. Hayley like Mia and liked that she had someone to talk to who wasn't aware of her past and her past problems.

"Hayley! I'm starving!" Mia complained sitting down. "Let's go already!"

"I told you, I can't go till Caleb come back. Why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up with you later?"

"Oh no, I've had that one pulled on me too many times. I'm driving and you're coming,"

Hayley just smiled as she continued her computer work. Mia, Hayley noticed, loved to sticky beak and got bored easily which probably explained her need to shop all the time.

"Who's this?"

Hayley turned slightly to face Mia who was holding an old picture of her family and friends (from the family business). Luckily they were all dressed normally.

"That's my family and some old friend from back… home,"

It felt funny to call that place home but she wasn't sure what else to call it.

"Yeah, but who's this?"

Mia was pointing to Trent, her ex-boyfriend, and Mia was only pointing to him because he had a circle drawn around him in pen – an incident from long ago. Trent had been the one real regret she had about leaving. She had loved him and it had hurt to leave. He had been her first serious boyfriend and the fact that he was approved by the family had been an added bonus. He had dark sandy blonde hair, stood about six foot, and was okay looking but it was his personality that was wonderful and it had made up for his looks. It helped that he was a sweet talker and a complete charmer.

"Oh, that's Trent,"

"Trent?"

"Yeah Trent, why do you ask?"

"Well, he is circled in bright red pen,"

"Mia…"

"And your eyes went to him first,"

"Well…I…he…"

"Who is he to you?"

With a sigh Hayley answered, "He's my ex,"

Mia looked away almost ashamed that she had been prying. But then she met her eyes.

"What happened?"

"He wanted to stay, I needed to leave, so we broke up,"

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"It's fine, I'm fine. Anyway, I've had a couple of guys since him,"

Mia didn't say anything else as she put the photo down. She sat down in a nearby chair and waited for Caleb. They didn't have to wait long; Caleb came back fifteen minutes later. Hayley gave him some instructions for the afternoon before being dragged out of her shop by one starving girl.

They were going to lunch and then the movies though Hayley wasn't sure what they were seeing. And now that she thought about it, Mia hadn't told her much about the afternoon.

"Mia, where are we going?"

Mia just grinned at her and drove through the streets. They pulled up at a very nice looking restaurant and walk in, with a very surprised Hayley following. They were seated quickly and drinks were ordered.

"Are you buttering me up?" Hayley asked, taking a sip of her drink – a cola.

"I need a favour," Mia admitted.

"From me? I don't know what I can do for you,"

"You remember Vince? You met him the other night,"

Hayley paused as if thinking about it. Truth was, she knew exactly who Vince was, especially after the other night. He was currently visiting her dreams every other night and she wasn't sure she liked how he was in her thoughts so much. After everything, she had barely spoken to him.

"Ah, yeah, I remember him."

"Could you date him?"

Hayley chocked on her piece ice and recovered slowly. Had she heard her right?

"I think I misheard you,"

"I need you to date Vince,"

Hayley swallowed her melted piece of ice.

"Why?"

"Because he's interested in me and scaring off all the guys!"

"So you want me to date him?"

They stopped talking as a waiter came over. The waiter flirted with Mia shamelessly as they placed their orders. He smiled as he walked away, Mia watching him. Hayley rose an eyebrow at her friend.

"You want me to date your brother's best friend so you can get it on with a waiter?"

"Hayley!" Mia exclaimed scandalised. "Not just the waiter,"

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"I know you like him.

"What? No, I don't. Anyway, I'm not dating at the moment,"

"Hay-ley," Mia whined. "Please? I need a break from racing and Vince,"

"I thought I was your break away from racing?"

"You are, but I can't sleep with you,"

"You could if you wanted,"

"Hayley,"

"Even if I did do this for you, Vince isn't interested in me. Your master plan is failing on a little technicality,"

Mia smiled.

"Actually, I have that all worked out,"

"Really? Care to explain?"

The food was presented to them and Mia dug in; Hayley began hers at a much slower pace.

"Mia? You can't leave me hanging,"

"I mighta, sorta, mentioned to Vince that you were interested in him,"

"What!" Hayley exclaimed, startling several people.

"Shh!" Mia hissed.

"What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"Well, I thought you'd be helping me,"

"Mia, I don't want to be match-made,"

"And you won't! I promise!"

"Mia…"

"Look Hayls, all you have to do is go on a couple of dates not sleep with him,"

"And no one else can help?"

"Not like you can; please Hayley?"

Hayley sighed not looking at Mia.

"I'll owe you for like ever,"

She looked up at Mia and nodded.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it,"

Mia squealed excitedly.

"Thank you so much! I'll be in your debt forever,"

Hayley just continued to eat; what had so gotten herself into?

* * *

_**Second Chances**_


	3. Chapter 3

Vince focused on the car he was working on. He was trying unsuccessfully to ignore his surroundings and if truthful, his own thoughts. Around him, Letty and Dom were going at it for what felt like the tenth time in the last hour. Lately things had been very heated and not easily resolved.

He managed to block out most of it but it meant he had to deal with his thoughts. They weren't terrible thoughts, just confusing ones. Mia had told him that Hayley was interested in him. Sure, he had women throwing themselves at him at race nights but he was sure Hayley wasn't the one night stand type of girls. She seemed the relationship type if girl and he only wanted to be in a relationship with Mia.

But Mia had said she didn't want to date anyone at the moment. She said she wanted to focus on school. And since she was training to become a nurse, an ER nurse at that, it would take a couple of years to complete.

Maybe he could have some fun with Hayley and then get with Mia. It sounded like a good plan. He liked that plan. Of course that plan involved breaking up with Hayley, possibly hurting her. As much as his reputation implied he didn't like hurting women. So he'd have to get Hayley to end it with him. That wouldn't be that hard; he knew how to chase girls away and he had never been a good boyfriend at the best of times; turning it up a notch wouldn't be too difficult.

Now all he had to do was get Hayley to date him. Should be so hard, right?

Vince slid out from under the car an hour later and began packing up. It was less then half an hour till knock off and Dom was busy in his office, making out with Letty. It was good to know that they still made up the same way – as long as he didn't have to see it. And knowing that Dom was busy with Letty, he should be able to sneak away.

"Oi, V!"

Vince turned and eyed the Mad Scientist carefully. Jesse and Leon had been with them for a while so Vince wasn't worried about them. They had proved themselves and Vince liked both of them. The only thing that got Vince was how much Jesse could see and understand with just one glance.

"Yeah man?"

"Mia needs a lift, can ya do it?"

This was an opportunity that couldn't be missed. Mia had been at Hayley's shop all day which meant Vince would need to pick her up and see Hayley. He could ask Hayley out while he was there. Perfect.

"Sure, I'll do it,"

Jesse nodded after watching him for a moment. He walked off with Leon who was chatting to him about something to do with his car. Vince went straight to his car and flew down the road. He admitted to himself, he was eager to try Hayley out.

He pulled out the front of Hayley's shop, mildly surprised that it was actually real and had customers. He climbed out of his car and walked inside. As he entered, he noticed the customers were a pair of "old folk" with their dog. Hayley was serving them and by the looks f things they were just about to leave.

Mia grinned at him as he made his way over to where she and Caleb were talking.

"Hey," both Mia and Caleb greeted together causing both to break out laughing.

As the customers walked out, Hayley joined the laughing hyena's, raising an eyebrow at Vince.

"Don't look at me, I didn't even say hello,"

Mia and Caleb continued to chuckle so Hayley turned her attention to Vince.

"How are you Vincent?"

He was startled for a moment at the way she said his name, his full name. He expected her to call him Vince, everyone else did. Hardly anyone called him Vincent, not even his foster parents. Only the cops ever called him Vincent and they only did it because they knew how much it annoyed him.

"Fine Red,"

His response got a smile out of the young red head.

"How are you?" Vince said a moment later, remembering his manners.

"I'm doing well,"

"That's good,"

_Come on Vince, get your act together and turn on some of that god damn charm!_

"Ah, how long have you been open?"

It was the only decent but somewhat question he could think to ask. Her raised eyebrow confirmed to him that it was a stupid question. But she answered it anyway, smile tugging at her lips.

"Almost a year now. It's been good; people are surprisingly grateful for someone who knows about cameras. I think it's good to have a small business that people are free to enter without feeling out of place,"

Vince nodded. He didn't know why he was nervous but he was; his hands were sweaty and his while body was on edge. And it wasn't like he had asked out girls before, he had numerous times. And usually it was just a dinner, then sex and never calling her back but he got the feeling Hayley was different. He just knew she wouldn't put out on the first date and if she did and he never called her, well his chances with Mia would be blown.

He had to do this right which was why he was that slight bit nervous.

"Come on V, I need to get home," Mia interrupted with a sly grin.

"Go wait in the car, I need to talk to Hayley,"

Hayley didn't look surprised making Vince wonder what Mia had told her or what Hayley had told Mia. Hayley did look and meet his eyes as Mia nodded and dragged Caleb to the car with her.

"Is everything okay Vincent?"

He hated how his body reacted to his long name coming out of her mouth. It made him want to drag her upstairs and not leave her bedroom for a very long time.

"It's good, I just wanted to ask you something," he said trying hard not to appear nervous and trying to turn on some charm.

"The floor is all yours,"

He coughed awkwardly, immediately losing any appearance of not being nervous and being charming. She smirked and Vince held in his groan.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night?" he asked quickly; it spilled out of his mouth.

Hayley was surprised at the bluntness of his … request. She thought at least he would be more… anything. Where was this charm everyone said he had? Hell, she had seen it years ago but it seemed that it disappeared as he got older. Unless he liked her more than Mia suspected.

"Sorry Vincent," she liked using his full name; at first just as a joke but upon seeing his reaction, she made the decision to continue using it. "But I can't do tomorrow,"

He was sure his had **shocked** plastered all over his face. No one had ever said no to him (well, except Mia but she was Dom's sister so she had an excuse). Hayley knew that he didn't know what to do with that answer.

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry Vincent but I can't go out with you tomorrow,"

"What? Why?"

Vince was still having a hard time accepting that she said no.

"Well…" she bit her lip causing his eyes to go straight to her lips. "Honestly?"

"Would be nice,"

"Well, it just feels like you're bored tomorrow and I'm a last resort,"

"What?"

"And I hardly know you. How do I know if you want you get to know me or just get in my pants?"

Vince wondered if this damn girl knew what she was doing to him because with the slightest movement and wording she had him wound tighter then a ball of string.

"I'm not proposing,"

"I don't want a proposal, but I would like to be asked out nicely,"

Vince frowned, not quite understanding what she wanted. She sighed clearly seeing he didn't understand.

"Look Vincent, I want to be different. I don't want to be another girl you shag,"

He went to speak but she put her fingertips on his lips. His eyes widened but she didn't seem to notice – she just kept talking.

"I want to be romanced Vincent. Charm me,"

"Charm you?"

"Yes, charm me. Win me over,"

Vince frowned as he thought about what she was saying; it _would_ keep him busy trying to win her over. But the more time spent winning her over, means the more likely she was to like him more. He felt like he was getting himself into a dangerous situation.

"You want me to work for you?"

Hayley chuckled.

"You make it sound like I'm a job that you don't want anything to do with or make you give up sex,"

Vince's jaw dropped at her words; well this girls was a character and every word she spoke had him wrapped around her finger.

"Mind in the gutter there Vincent?"

Her teasing smile – hell, her whole teasing attitude – had him caught off guard; caught by surprise.

"You're the one leading me there Red,"

She raised an eyebrow at him at his nickname for her but she couldn't hide the faint blush. Vince was glad to find he wasn't the only one affected by this conversation and the direction it was taking.

"Your mind went there all by itself,"

"Mmm hmm," Vince said grinning at her. "And you're sure you can't come out with me tomorrow?"

"Afraid of a challenge Vincent?"

"Never; you're on,"

"See you around Vincent,"

Vince just grinned at her before walking back to his car. Mia had watched their conversation from afar and was happy to see Vince smiling to himself as he came back to the car. He got in and started, not saying anything about Hayley. It was four days since Mia had convinced Hayley to go on a date with Vince but she didn't think Hayley would say yes straight away.

Vince loved challenges. He loved how he felt after completing one. Hayley had given him a challenge and he would excel…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

When Hayley hadn't anything from Vince in a week, she began to worry that she had pushed it too far. It made it worse when she heard nothing from Mia either. What made the worse was unexpected phone call she got from her mother.

"Mum, I told you; I'm not coming back and I can't,"

"If this is about Trent, he's not even interested in you anymore. He has a new girlfriend. Lovely girl, not in the business though. It's a real shame because she has this amazing body,"

"Mum! As much as this talk is making me feel so loved is there a reason why you called?"

Hayley's mother was something else entirely. She used people to get her own way and didn't mind treading on people to get to the top. And yes, she had got to the top but the cost had been huge. Her husband was still only her husband by a technically and her children had all hated her more then once. Hell Hayley moved as far as way as possible while still remaining in America.

She was the head of the family business and acted like the Queen of Sheba. Hayley and Alison always fought and when growing up, Hayley felt like she was raising herself ninety percent of the time.

"Yes and if you wouldn't interrupt me then I would be able to tell you,"

Hayley rolled her eyes and moved to her kitchen sink, starting on unpacking the already dried dishes. Hayley knew from experience that she only had to pay mild attention and never agree to anything without clarifying and double checking first.

"It's your sister,"

"Mum, which sister?"

"Kayla,"

"Is she in trouble?"

"No, quite the opposite. She's getting married, Leo proposed!"

Hayley almost dropped the phone. No one married as young as Kayla in the business in a while. Kayla wasn't even eighteen yet.

"Kayla?"

"Yes Hayley, Kayla,"

"But she's not even eighteen!"

"Actually she'll been eighteen by the time they get married. And for some unknown reason, she wants you there. I wouldn't know why,"

"Me? Why?"

"How the hell would I know? I'm not a mind reader,"

Hayley held back her groan of frustration. Alison Jarrett knew exactly know to annoy her daughter; she could push her buttons.

"When's the wedding?" Hayley asked with as much pleasantness as she could fake (but it was really trying her.)

"March next year,"

That was almost a year away. Hayley exhaled gratefully. It was April now so she had eleven months to think of an excuse not to go.

"A little way off isn't it?" Hayley couldn't help but question.

"Not when you're planning a wedding!" Alison exclaimed. "It'll be here in no time!"

"If you say so,"

"You'll also have to bring a date,"

"I do realise that mother,"

"So got anyone in mind?"

Vince flashed in her mind and she was pleased that her mother couldn't see her blush.

"Perhaps,"

"Oh? Do I know him?"

"No and we're not even dating yet,"

"No doubt that's your idea right? Why can't you just find a nice boy and settle down?"

"And what? Give you grandchildren?"

"Hell no! I'm too young for grand kids!"

Hayley smirked to herself.

"Well you know the only way to get grandchildren is to get married. If you don't want grand kids then I shouldn't get married,"

Her mother was silent, then said,

"You still need to get married one day,"

"Well today isn't one day. Tell Kayla that I'd love to come but I can't plan that far ahead. I'll let her know more when I get an invite,"

Hayley's doorbell went off and Hayley, though glad for the interruption, couldn't help but wonder who could it be as it was almost eight thirty at night.

"Hey mum, I have to go so I'll talk to you later,"

Both hung up and as Hayley walked to her door, she realised how much her mother drained her.

Though her apartment was situated over the store and the main entrance was through the shop, there was a back exit that went straight to her lounge room. Of course, she used it more of a fire escape then an actual entrance.

Hayley opened her door and was surprised to find Vince standing there. He looked…different. He looked confident; new clean clothing (or at least ones that weren't covered in grease) and a smirk – he looked very good. Hayley on the other hand felt that she didn't look at all good. For spring it wasn't that warm, there had been a chill in the air earlier so she had rugged up. She was in some old sweatpants and old tee-shirt, not to mention her hair was all over the place.

"Vincent," her voice betrayed her surprise. "What a lovely surprise,"

He chuckled.

"Want to come in? The place is a bit messy but you're welcome to come in,"

Hayley moved out of the doorway and Vince walked in.

"So what can I do for you Vincent?" she asked sitting down on her single lounge chair.

Her apartment was tiny; there was only enough room in the living room for a single lounge chair, a two seat lounge, a small coffee table and a normal sized T.V. that sat over a T.V. cabinet. There was an older style rug on the ground and a light standing next to the single chair. Vince could walk the width of the lounge room in less then ten steps.

Vince sat in the single chair after Hayley sat on the lounge and told to by Hayley. She curled her legs up and watched him get comfortable.

"Comfortable?" she asked after watching him fidget for a few minutes.

Hayley watched him struggle to get comfortable and then just give up. She loved her seats and they were so comfortable to her. They fitted smaller people and seeing Vince was well over six foot, of course he would find the seats uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here Vincent? Are you in any sort of trouble?"

"Why would you think I'm in trouble?"

"Well, you turn up at my door without an invitation and no answer to why you're here…"

He shifted awkwardly and looked just that bit shameful.

"Did I worry ya?"

"Not really; I don't scare easily,"

"Hang around me and you might,"

She didn't answer. They stared at each other, neither saying anything. Finally, he looked her in the eyes.

"Why did you come Vincent?"

"I want to take you out,"

"Now?"

She frowned.

"No time like the present. Isn't that how the saying goes?"

"I'm hardly dressed,"

"Get dressed then, we're at your place,"

"Where are we going?"

"Just get dressed Red,"

"Red? So I guess that's sticking around," she teased but stood up.

Vince watched her walk into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Ten minutes later she came out in an old pair of worn jeans and a black shirt that had a band logo on it.

"This okay?"

She knew the shirt was a little tight around her breasts but the look Vince gave her told her that it was the right choice. Vince had to drag his eyes away from her body and looked into her eyes. They were sparkling with amusement and he found that he wasn't angry or even upset that her looks were teasing.

"It's fine."

"Just fine Vincent?"

Vince couldn't believe that this girl was teasing him and how much he was affected by it.

"Come on woman, or we'll be late,"

Hayley grabbed her handbag and keys, and after locking everything up, she followed Vince down to his car – they went down the same way Vince had come up.

"You still haven' told me where we're going," Hayley pointed out as they reached the car.

Vince opened the door for her and chuckled at her surprised expression.

"Get in the car woman,"

"First Red, now Woman, what next?" she murmured climbing into the car. "Sweet cheeks?"

"I was think Princess but that might give you a big head,"

She stuck her tongue out at him, startling him. He had never met someone as carefree but spirited as Hayley. Though he found it refreshing; he wasn't sure how to act around her exactly.

"So?"

Vince looked at her as he started the car.

"What?"

"Where are we going? I hate surprises,"

Vince just smiled; he had the feeling she loved surprises just hated them when she was kept in the dark.

"Vincent, please?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to let you know till we get there,"

She slumped in her seat, pretending to pout. It only lasted a moment because Vince took one look at her and started laughing. She frowned but for only a moment before she giggled with him.

"So since you won't tell me where we're going, at least tell me what I owe for this fieldtrip,"

Vince turned to her, taking his eyes off the road.

"Eyes on the road!" she squealed causing him to roll his eyes but turned back to the road.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure there are plenty of girls in your normal circle that are willing to sleep with you without you taking them out. Why go to all this trouble?"

Vince frowned, not quite understanding where this was coming from or where it was leading or what it was leading up to.

"What?"

She sighed with a small smile.

"Why go to all this trouble without even knowing if I'll sleep with you?"

"I don't want someone like that,"

Hayley waited for him to explain but knew that Vince wasn't a big talker, so the chances were small. Vince sighed seeing her expression.

"I'm sick of those girls. I want someone real and wants more from me then just sex,"

She tried not to show her surprise.

"Wow Vincent," her tone teasingly light, "That's deep,"

"Shut it," he replied somehow sensing she was teasing him. Teasing her, "But the sex was good,"

Her mouth dropped at his comment and he grinned at her. She turned to look out the window and prayed for her burning cheeks to calm down. Vince smirked and let her alone to her thoughts.

Vince drove through town before he came to the place he wanted. They were right on time. He pulled up and parked the car. Hayley glance at him wearing a cute confused expression that made Vince happy.

"We're here,"

Hayley wasn't sure where here was. Vince climbed out of the car, encouraging her to do the same. After locking the car, Vince led her up the stair and through the old building. Hayley could hear the familiar _thump_ of too loud music coming through the hallways and she turned to look at him.

"Vincent?"

He grinned at her and led her up some more stairs. They reached the top and she gasped, not only at the view but at what Vince had managed to do for her.

"Oh Vincent,"

"Mia said these are your favourite band. I though why do a mixed tape when I could take you to see them live,"

"Thank you so much! This is so cool!"

She lent up and kissed his cheek. She started dancing and singing and _really_ getting into the band; Vince was surprised for a moment till he started watching her. As he watched her dance and throw her hair around he realised he had done good. Perhaps winning her over wouldn't be so hard…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to thank everyone for giving this story a chance. It is going to be shorter then _Finding Home_ and will mainly centre around Hayley. This is set before the heists and before the Team met Courtney. I hope everyone will enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley was practically buzzing and bouncing off the walls. The concert had been amazing! It had been loud and the performance had been one of the best she'd ever seen. The crowd had been pumped and surprisingly there had been no real fights – not that she saw anyway. And Vince had surprisingly been into them as well which had surprised her the most. She couldn't help but bounce on the seat causing Vince to chuckle at her.

"So I take it you enjoyed it?"

"Are you kidding? That was so amazing! Thank you so much!"

He smiled and Hayley got the feeling, it was something he didn't do it very often. Which was a shame because he did have a rather nice smile.

"So where to next?"

He looked at her causing her to giggle with a smile.

"Where do you want to go? There's not much on at one on a Thursday night or Friday morning depending how ya look at it."

"Is it really that late?" she asked, honestly surprised. "Time really does fly when you're having fun,"

Vince didn't comment as he went through the roundabout. Hayley recognised that he was taking her back to her apartment. This whole night was proving to her that she really didn't know Vince very well. She would've thought he'd have taken her back to his place or at least made a move of some sort. She knew he was a player and had a reputation with women and she would have thought that he would make some sort of move towards her; something for his trouble.

He pulled up at the front of her shop and parked the car a few minutes later. Hayley had made up her mind that she didn't like not being hit on and that she had obviously done something to offend him – though she had no clue what she had done. When she didn't move, he turned his car off and watched her unbuckle her seatbelt but still didn't make a move to get out of the car. She stared at the front for a moment before turning back to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hayley asked, not subtle at all.

"What? No. Why the hell would ya think that?"

"Well, you haven't made a pass at me all night. You haven't even tried to kiss me! I know first date are usually mild in affection but–"

She was cut off by Vince pulling her from her seat, onto his lap and firmly kissing her. He pressed his lips to hers and his tongue snaked out traced over her lips. She gasped, arching into him and opening her lips to him. He hissed as she shifted, pushing herself move into him and kissed her hard.

Hayley had been so surprised that it had taken her a few seconds to respond but when she did, she responded whole heartedly. His hands moved to the edge of her shirt and then pulled away, pulling his lips away at the same time. The kiss was ended too quickly for her liking.

"I was tryin' to be a gentleman," he grumbled out, his voice husky.

"Why? I never said-"

"Mia and Letty said that I needed to be a gentleman for once or I'd scare you off,"

She smiled knowingly and could now piece it together that it hadn't been his idea not to touch her at all.

"Well, for the record, I don't scare easily,"

Vince's eyes darted to her own and he could see the desire darting through them.

"Next time please tell me because I thought I'd done something wrong,"

"I was tryin' to be sweet!"

"And it was!"

She kissed him softly for a second before pulling away.

"Just… just don't be boring sweet,"

"Boring? I was boring?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant! You weren't boring tonight, I promise! How could you be–"

Vince had only been teasing her, knowing full well what she meant. When she had started panicking thinking she's offended him, though it was cute, he didn't want her to be stressed. He cut her panic off by kissing her – soundly.

Hayley was liking this side of Vince. Sure, she'd never **really** known him at high school; he had been four years older and they hadn't been in the same circles. He had been the bad boy and still was and she had been dealing with family issues. But she could see now that though he looked scary at times like a grizzly bear, really he was like a cuddly bear. Though she had no doubt that he would act like a grizzly bear when he wanted.

Both broke away, out of breathe. Hayley was sure that if Vince continued to kiss her like that then she'd be in big trouble; and she'd definitely want to take things to that next level. Okay, she wasn't a prude or an idiot or even a virgin, she knew that men wanted one thing in particular. Dating was just one way they insured they got some. And though she didn't put out on the first date, if they made it to a third date, she would be seriously considering it.

But that flew out the window when Vince started kissing her again... and again.

"Ya better get inside," Vince told her breathlessly as they broke away for the fourth time.

She freaked for a second before Vince continued by saying,

"Or I'll take ya right here and I wanna be a gentleman. Ya making it very, _very_ hard,"

Hayley just smiled and carefully climbed off his lap. She knew that his _friend_ was awake and it would make things… interesting if she touched him too much. Both got out of the car and walked up to the shop doors.

"I had a really great time," Hayley said unlocking the front door.

"Me too. Uh, we'll have to do it again,"

Hayley turned to face him and saw his uncertainty written plainly across his face. She had a feeling that he didn't normally do dates or even take his dates to the doorway. Hayley leant up on her tippy toes and carefully kissed him. It was just a simple peck but it was enough to address his concerns.

"I'd love too, just call next time okay?"

He nodded and let her go. He watched her lock the door from the inside and walk to the back of the shop. She went into her office and disappeared from his view.

Vince turned and walked back to the car. He saw the lights go on upstairs as he got into his car. He turned on the car and started the drive back to his place at the Toretto's. Surprisingly he had had a really great time tonight and he hadn't expected that.

He hadn't really heard of the band but when Mia had told him that they were playing in town and that Hayley loved them, he knew that surprising her with tonight's tickets would make a great first date. It was a risky move and even if Hayley hadn't been so into them, he still would've liked them.

Hayley had surprised him the most. She had been great. She really made him like her without her even trying. She had managed to keep an interesting conversation without talking about the weather or cars – which most found it hard to do with him – and she had acted completely herself – that impressed him the most.

Maybe dating her would actually be fun. He wasn't sure but could girlfriends be fun?

* * *

_**Taking Chances**_

* * *

A few days later, Hayley found herself sitting in a waiting room, trying to picture herself anywhere but here.

"Miss Jarrett?"

Hayley looked up as the nurse called her name. She swallowed nervously as she put down her magazine and stood up. She followed the young male nurse through the doors into a small doctor's office.

It was four days since her "date" with Vince where he took her to a concert. Now, she was at the doctor's because of Caleb's imagination. She was fine and there was definitely nothing wrong with her! She knew he was just worrying about her because he was her friend but he had nothing to worry about. It wasn't like she was going to die.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment,"

"Thank you,"

The nurse left her alone and she exhaled slowly. She didn't know why she was nervous but those damn butterflies were dancing around in her gut. Maybe it was because she had been sick growing up… but that had been years ago. She hadn't had an episode in almost a year.

"Hayley?"

Hayley jerked her head up as the doctor walked in. She smiled as he closed the door and walked across the room. He sat down with a sigh before turning to her.

"So what's the results Doc?"

"You've stopped taking your medicine,"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and it made her swallow tightly.

"So? I'm better now," she said strongly.

"Hayley, if you stop taking your medication, you will get worse not better,"

"Look Doc, I'm fine. Now since I've had my check up, can I go?"

"Yes you can go but Hayley, please stay on your medication. Your condition is lifelong and it will make you very sick if you don't keep up the meds,"

She just nodded not really listening. She knew what she was doing and didn't need anyone telling her what to do. She left the doctor's office and went to the car park. Her car was still being fixed with Vince so she'd have to call Caleb to pick her up but he'd have questions about what the doctor said. And then he would start to pressure her to take her meds even though she didn't need or want them.

Hayley decided that she would need to call someone else. She pulled out her phone and dialled the number she'd become so familiar with.

"Toretto's,"

"Hi, its Hayley,"

"Hi Hayls, I guess you're after Mia,"

Hayley wasn't sure who was on the phone but she thought it could've been Leon or Jesse.

"Actually I was after Vincent; is he around?"

Silence greeted her.

"Hello?"

"You sure you mean our Vince? Ol' Coyote?"

Hayley grinned at his nicknames. It seemed everyone had a name for him.

"Yes, I mean him,"

"Okay,"

The bloke shouted out for Vince, telling everyone in earshot, Hayley was on the phone for him. There were a lot of wolf whistles and cat calls till Vince picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"That's one way to answer the phone," she teased.

"Hey Red,"

"So its Red today?"

"I think it suits you," Vince defended. "So, what do I owe this call?"

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I don't have a car remember?"

"Where are you?"

Hayley gave Vince directions to the doctor's surgery and he promised to be there soon. Sure enough, ten minutes later Vince pulled up. Hayley climbed in before he could get out and put on her seatbelt.

"What's going on?" Vince asked as they pulled onto the road.

"What do you mean? Everything's fine,"

"Why were you at that cursed place?" he said darkly, speeding down the street.

Hayley was startled at Vince's tone.

"You don't like the doctor's?"

He shook his head, not saying anything. Hayley could see him clenching his fists around the steering wheel and frowning darkly. She didn't like the look of it.

"A long story?" Hayley asked. "You know what it's none of my business," she said firmly. "Don't worry; and I'm perfectly healthy. I promise you,"

Vince nodded at her though it was sort of more to himself. Hayley could sense that something was playing on his mind and wanted to distract him.

"Hey, do you want to come over tonight?"

Vince looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"We could have dinner and a movie. Or could go out if you want. I just thought since we had a great time last time we could do something again. But if you didn't we don't have to or if you plans, we can–"

"Red, calm down. I'd like to come over. What time?"

"Seven-ish?"

Vince pulled up at her shop.

"See ya at seven then,"

She grinned and kissed him softly before scrambling out of the car, causing Vince to chuckle as he watched her nice little butt walk away. He had to admit, this girlfriend thing had perks…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

Vince had just finished getting dressed for his date at Hayley's place when someone knocked on his door. He glanced at the clock on the wall; 6.40 pm. It was only early so he had time to talk to whoever wanted him.

"Yeah?"

Dom stuck his head in.

"Hey bro," Vince greeted grabbing his jacket from the bed. "What's up?"

Dom shut the door and Vince realised that something was very serious. There was an open door policy in the house – especially growing up when there had been girls living in the house. Now it was just natural to keep the doors open. They only got shut if someone was having sex, hung over, or something serious was going down.

"We got a job,"

"A job?"

"Hijacking trucks,"

Vince didn't know what to say. Where the hell had this come from? They had never done something like that before. Hell, they just ran the streets having fun and a laugh. They had never seriously stole anything. Hijacking trucks seemed to be a huge thing.

"We can sell the merch and make a killing,"

Vince was confused; why would they need to do that? Were they having problems he didn't know about? He thought they had been going okay. Sure, they could do with more money but breaking the law like this?

"Why?"

"We need money. We're on the down,"

"I know the shop hasn't been doing so well but Dom, seriously? Heisting trucks? If you, or anyone of us get caught we be in lock up for sure," Vince said, the voice of reason pestering him in the back of his mind.

"If we don't do this we'll have to close up and even then Mia might not finish college,"

Vince knew how much Dom wanted Mia to have a better life. It was serious if Dom was worried they couldn't afford it for Mia. For Dom, Mia finishing school was the most important thing in the world – it was what their parents had wanted and Vince knew for Dom, not having that dream come true would kill them.

"I'm in," Vince said; he'd do anything for his family and that's what Dom was.

Dom nodded and Vince could see how relieved Dom was to have his support.

"You goin' out tonight?"

"Date with Hayley,"

"Mia's friend?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay," Dom said moving to leave the room. "Have a good time,"

Vince nodded and then Dom was gone. Vince finished getting ready, his head buzzing. Street racing was illegal but hijacking trucks was something different altogether. But the more he thought about it, the more excited he got. By the time he left, he was on a high…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! So last week was so busy at work that I've just been exhausted but not so much that I couldn't work on our next chapter. Thank you to everyone who had favourited or followed or reviewed. It all means so much! Hope you enjoy xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Hayley decided that it was a nice night to stay in. So she made pizzas with mushrooms, chicken, tomato, onion, pineapple and cheese. She rent a couple if more "manly" movies as her collection was more girly then Vince probably liked. And she stocked the fridge with soft drinks – she didn't know exactly what Vince liked in the alcohol range though if she had to guess it would be Corona's.

She had just pulled the last pizza out of the oven when she heard Vince come up the fire escape; it was Vince's new entrance. Hayley grinned, wiped her hands on her jeans and went to answer the door.

"Hey Hayls," he greeted as the door opened before he knocked and she smiled, noticing the beer.

"Hi Vincent, come in,"

He followed her in, inhaling the scent of dinner. He handed her the beers which she took out of the cardboard and put in the fridge.

"Smells good,"

"I'm glad, I hope you like pizza,"

"I eat anything and everything,"

"Good to know; do you want to pick out a movie while I dish out?"

Vince moved to the lounge room and noticed that she had replaced the smallest chair with a larger one – it looked just as comfy as her others but would fit him. He noticed a few movies on the coffee table but kept moving to where her video cabinet was.

He opened it and flicked through, looking at each movie. Hayley had a variety of films and Vince couldn't help but chuckle. She was definitely not like most girls he knew.

"Find anything?"

He nodded and put the movie on. She brought the plates over to him. He accepted it gratefully, his stomach pleading for food.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure, but I'll get 'em,"

Vince placed his food on the coffee table and went to the fridge, pulling out two Corona's. Hayley was pleasantly surprised at his gentlemanly manner. For someone as gruff as him, it was nice to see his softer side.

He handed her the beer and sat down as she pressed play. Both settle down and watched the movie. It wasn't anything overly great but it suited them and that's all Hayley wanted…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

It so wasn't Hayley's fault that they were no longer watching the movie. She had just got up to get him another beer. When she had gone to give him the beer, he pulled her onto his lap giving her no opinion in the matter. Beers were placed to the side as she tried to steady herself on his lap. Vince brought his hand up to her waist and scooted her forward.

Her legs cradled his hips and her hands rested on his shoulder. Hayley's eyes met his and this time he didn't ask for permission. Vince "yanked" her forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was hard and passionate and hot. The movie was disregarded as both became involved in the kiss.

Vince's hands cradled her hips, his fingers pressing into her far softer then she would've expected. As his tongue pried against her lips, she shifted causing him to growl deeply and Hayley to gasp. That was the opportunity Vince needed. He drove into the kiss, making Hayley light headed. How the hell could he do _that_?

Hayley's fingers threaded through his head and she tugged at him; breaking for air. Of course Vince continued; he started kissing her neck moving downwards. His beard scratched her but she revelled in it.

She let out a surprised gasp when he dipped lower into her shirt, exposing the top of her bra and breast causing Vince to chuckle. She grabbed his head, yanking him back to her lips. Hayley purposely moved her hips. She felt his reaction rather then heard him. But Hayley couldn't deny that she was affected as him and when Vince broke away, Hayley grinned.

Vince watched mesmerised as she panted, her breasts pressing up against him. He met her eyes and smirked. She reached down to his hands and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Hayley lent back as she raised her shirt up. Hayley grinned as his eyes followed her shirt up. After years with her mother, she knew her body was great but seeing his eyes glued to her, her confidence spiked.

Vince met her eyes as she tossed the shirt behind her. Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up. He let her do what she wanted but as soon as his shirt and singlet was off, Vince was kissing her again. Vince's hands drifted and Hayley smiled as his hands went to her bra clasp. She pulled back causing Vince to doubt himself; had he pushed her to far?

She smiled and said, "Bedroom,"

He nodded with a half smirk, grabbed her waist and murmured, "Hold on."

Hayley locked her hands around his neck and Vince stood. He wrapped her legs around him and led her into her bedroom. Hayley couldn't stop her smile as he shut the door with his foot…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

Hayley had never felt so good; Vince had definitely been the best she'd ever experienced – not that she a long list of partners. And though, she was thoroughly exhausted, she couldn't sleep.

"What time do you have to go?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"I can stay if you want,"

"I do want,"

Vince smirked.

"Want something to eat?" Hayley asked sitting up, knowing that as much as she loved laying there with him, her stomach would begin to growl soon – especially seeing as they weren't going to sleep.

"If you're having something,"

She grinned, slid out of bed and walked out naked, straight in front of him. Vince relaxed in bed as he waited for Hayley for come back. He had been in amazement of her; she was better than any racer-chaser that's for sure.

He looked around her bedroom, taking noticed for the first time since he'd entered. It was small like the rest of her place but this had more personal things and he could really she her touch. Postcards, quotes, wall posters and photos were everywhere. He got out of bed, pulled on his boxers and went over to where a bunch of photos were.

He moved closer to one picture in particular. It was of a large crowd, with them all barely dressed and Hayley in the front. They were wearing costumes, some very outrageous others more plain, and Hayley was wearing a semi-modest costume that made her curves stand out. Her hair was pulled back off her face and smiling. They were standing in front of a club but Vince didn't recognise.

"Ice cream okay?" Hayley asked coming into the room.

Vince turned and nodded.

"Where was this taken?"

She hopped on the bed and sighed. He followed her to the bed, noticing that she was now wearing his shirt; she picked it up from the lounge room.

"At my mum's club,"

"And why were you dressed like this? This is cool, you should wear it more often,"

She didn't smile causing him to move closer to her.

"Your mum runs a club?"

"My mum runs a burlesque club in Vegas. I used to dance there,"

Vince couldn't help the way his eyes lit up at the thought of her as an exotic dancer. It explained a few things, like how she was so flexible.

"Don't say anything, please," she pleaded just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"That's… okay,"

"It's just whenever I bring it up, guys tend to go silly. The last girl friends I told, looked at me like I was a hooker and the blokes, well, they treat me like one," she confessed.

Vince didn't said anything straight away.

"I think it's hot and I promise I won't say anything to anyone about this,"

She smiled grateful and opened the tub of ice cream, handing him a spoon. They ate quietly. Vince's thought were world's away; him thinking about what she could do...

"Just ask it already," she said interrupting him day dreaming.

He could hear the teasing in her voice and he grinned turning to her.

"Still have that outfit?"

She laughed as she took another mouthful…

* * *

_**Second Chances**_

* * *

Hayley was practically floating on cloud nine the following day. And it wasn't from the photo-shoots she had done. Vince was amazing. Though the gruff man was quiet, he was wonderful. And yes the sex had been that good.

After her confession last night, she had half expected him to ask her to do a lap dance or ask her to do something that only a desperate striper would do, but he didn't. He teasingly asked if she still owned the costume from the photo and then changed the subject. And they hadn't gone back to how she used to be a burlesque dancer.

Instead they had talked about cars and photography and if they liked living here. They talked about where they wanted to travel to and where they had been too. They talked about the Team and her friends and what school was like. After that they slept.

Vince woke her the next morning and they had sex again. When Vince had to finally leave, both agreed that they would see each other again – soon. Hayley couldn't wait to see him again. She was excited and wanted to be near him – even if they just talked and didn't have sex, though she was sure that Vince would want to at least kiss.

As Hayley drove home (Vince had dropped her car over, _finally_) she listening to the radio. She sang along with the different songs and danced (well, tried to) in her seat. It was late afternoon, almost dark and a twenty minute drive back, so she was just cruising. She was in no real rush to get home as she knew that Vince was going to the races tonight and she hadn't made up her mind whether she wanted to go or not.

Her thoughts on the matter were disturbed as an announcement broke through the song that was playing. She turned it up and listened carefully.

"Drivers please be aware and on the lookout for several black 1995 Honda Civics. They are dangerous and have a green under glow. If seen please call the police,"

Another song started playing and Hayley didn't know why it shook her core. She didn't know anyone that even had a car like that. She didn't know what it was in regards to but she figured it must be something bad if they were interrupting the radio station to make the announcement.

Hayley shook off the feeling and turned up the new song on the radio. She drove home singing and trying to ignore her guy. She was glad to see Caleb wasn't there when she pulled up to the shop; everything was locked up.

She parked the car and locked it; she had to keep her car on the street as there was no garage allocated to the shop. Hayley had never minded as long as no one tried to steal it or damage it. She walked to the shop, unlocked it, entered, and then relocked the door. She found a note from Caleb letting her know what he had sold today, if any photos had been brought in to be developed, and how much money he had taken today including what he had done with the banking.

Hayley went up stairs and flopped onto the lounge. She dialled Vince but he didn't pick up. She didn't mind really. She could always talk to him later. She turned on the T.V. and put on the news. And just like on the radio, there was announcement about the black Hondas. Apparently there had been a truck hijack and had stolen most of the cargo.

She frowned and turned off the T.V. It was odd way to steal. She pushed it out of her mind and went and had a shower. She had to decide whether she wanted to go to the races or not. Maybe she should surprise Vince. She smiled at that idea...

* * *

_**Second Chances**_


End file.
